<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With Your Ghost by capthamm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481698">Dancing With Your Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm'>capthamm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Grief, Happy Ending, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Sadness, Season 5B, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Underworld (Once Upon a Time), reunited, who hurt me?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in the underworld, for good this time; she’s in the aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With Your Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found in my google drive! Short and angsty but always a happy ending :) thanks for coming!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tuesday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We came back today. The look on my mom’s face when you didn’t walk through the door with me said it all. I know you wouldn’t want vengeance to take over but it’s all I can do to stop myself from ripping Hades’ head from his body. David said I need to grieve… how do you do that? How do I…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sitting in the house meant to be ours and the halls feel empty. Henry won’t even come inside. So much wrong happened, I’m not sure I’ll ever feel comfortable here again. I haven’t slept since we came back, without you here the bed won’t fit. If I keep talking to you like you’re here, maybe you’ll walk through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve kept it unlocked, just in case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thursday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for the pages, Killian. Please move on now. We’re gonna be ok. You can move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I miss you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got him. We lost Robin. I’d ask you to take care of him but he’s just— gone. Nothing feels right in this town anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Friday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His funeral is today. You didn’t get this, not really. You deserved this. You deserved to live. You deserved your happy ending. I’m sorry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought I’d be ok but I miss you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>